


A Crazy Heart

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bickering, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Muggle AU, Sirius is kind of a pain, Teasing, Total AU, Young Love, age au, motorcycle, vague hinted at Severus/Regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Sirius Orion Black finally met his match— and her name is Hermione Jean Granger. She might think he’s handsome, she might think he’s funny, but she’s not some fool blinded by his blue eyes.Muggle AU, motorbike and a Sirius who thankfully can’t take a hint.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black, Theo Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	A Crazy Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinTalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/gifts).



“Don’t let the tamed ones tell you how to live.” Johnny Ox

“Look a little closer in those delicate eyes, her heart’s a wild creature, and her soul is on fire.” n.r. hart

Hermione Jean Granger had met him—Sirius Orion Black—at a train station. She had come to Edinburgh to visit a childhood friend Harry, who, like always, was running late. He stood there wearing a heavy leather jacket and hair far longer than what was considered respectable. 

She sat, trying to ignore him and read her book. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye— reading the same sentence over and over again. The man sat next to her, ”Hi, I’m Sirius.”

Hermione said nothing.

”You're supposed to tell me your name.” He then reached for her book to snatch it from her. 

She snapped at Sirius, ”Can you be any more, rude?”

He rolled his pale blue eyes and said, ”Maybe I haven't tried to be. But what are you reading?”

Hermione said, ”Do you even know how to read?”

”Of course I do.”

She said, ”Lord of the Rings, Two Towers.”

Sirius smiled and said, ”My brother Reg loves those books.”

Hermione snapped, ”Then you should ask him about it.” She saw Harry walking up and said to Sirius, ”See you around, and I am Hermione, by the way.”

The man was handsome but in a ”bad boy” type of way. He made her stomach feel as if it was filled with butterflies, even though she would never admit such a thing. 

Harry asked her, ”Who's that?”

”No one important,” said Hermione, ”Just some guy who was acting like a bloody dog begging for a bone. How is Theo doing?”

Harry grabbed her suitcase from her and said, ”He’s... Struggling. He misses his parents, but he's also so angry at them. He snapped at me this morning— ‘ _ you don't understand because your parents are dead. _ ’”

”Harry...You know he doesn't mean that, don't you?”

”I know that. It's just hard. It's nice that you’re here to visit, though.”

”I am happy to be here too, Harry.”

************************

Hermione was trying to do some shopping at a farmer's market. Part of her was happy to be around her friends but also frustrated at Harry and Theo. They were acting like toddlers. Harry wouldn't listen to Theo’s side, and Theo wouldn't listen to Harry’s side. Then she heard  _ him _ , and groaned internally .

Sirius shouted, ”Hey, Hermione! Nice to see you again.”

”Not nice to see you again, ” she rolled her eyes and crunched a stone under her boot.

”I talked to Reg about that story you were reading,” he said to her, “and he recommended I read The Hobbit first. Said I would understand the story better?”

”They are separate from each other but take place in the same world,” Hermione to him. “It's a person’s choice, which they would rather read first or if they only want to read one. Your brother is just trying to confuse you for the sake of confusing you.”

”Well, will you tell me about them so I can pretend I read them? So I can make my brother stop acting like a prick? Him and that stupid boy he hangs around. Snape or something is his name. They are bloody nerds, and no one believes me that they are up to something. Mother believes her darling Regulus could do no wrong.” He snorted like he was both amused and frustrated. 

”And why would I do that?” she asked with a smile,

Sirius reached for her, ”Because of the fact I will do anything to repay you.” 

His blue eyes reminded her vaguely of the pools by the seashore, crystal clear, and you could see straight to the bottom. His hair fell into his eyes like a curtain, messy in a way that made it clear it was at least somewhat out of choice to wear his hair in such a way. He likely thought it made him look hot. It did to a point— not that she would ever admit such a thing, to him at least. 

She had told Harry about him, the strange man who couldn’t seem to take a hint. The one who looked like he was out of some magazine with his dirty motorbike boots, leather jacket, and of course, the silly, what was it called, Harley? She remembered the bike from when she had first met him. It stuck out like a sore thumb at the small train station. 

But, the truth was she had a feeling Sirius always stuck out like a sore thumb— and that he enjoyed that fact. Hermione has never been one for such a thing; it wasn’t in her nature. She loved her books growing up, at her boarding school she had made friends with Harry, the boy who everyone whispered about. The boy who lost his parents in a car crash when he was just a baby. 

Then years later, Theo Nott had joined their duo to make it a trio. It took awhile for Hermione to come up with something that she genuinely wanted from Sirius, but that would also push his buttons as much as she possibly could, and when it came to her. 

She smiled, ”Only if you teach me to ride your motorcycle.”

”But... That's my...”

”Then no deal,”she laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “And there is nothing wrong with being a nerd. You shouldn't mock something that the girl you're trying to get into the pants of is quite proud to be. Maybe if you stopped acting so utterly stupid, I might give you a chance. And if you were honest with me, Sirius. Regulus is a friend of my friend Theo’s. He's not interested in Tolkien— he cares far more about the classics. And no, I have no interest in Reg, so that's not the reason. You just keep blowing your chances. With every single word, you say.”

Sirius sighed, ”I am sorry, Hermione, can we start over?”

”Sure, but I still want to learn how to ride your motorcycle.” She couldn't help but grin. 

”That can be our first date..." he said. “If you want?”

”Sure.”

”Saturday? Ten am? We can meet at your palce?”

”Yes,” Hermione said, nodding. ”Let me write down the address of where I am staying.”

Sirius reached out for her cheek, brushed his nimble fingers against it. ”I can't wait for Saturday, Hermione.”

She smiled., ”Me too, but likely for different reasons.”

He pulled his hand away, ” You're a spitfire, aren't you?”

”Always.”

**************************

Hermione heard Sirius’ motorbike before she even made it to the door. The loud roar of the engine cut through the thin walls of the cottage. 

Harry was making breakfast, and Theo had left before either of them had woken— his sour mood tainted the home and felt rather stuffy. Her friend said to her, ”Go on, the pain in the arse is waiting on you. I don't even know why you're doing this, Mione; it's not like you like him.”

She felt her face heat up as she laced up her leather boots. 

“You don’t do you?” he asked.

” It's just about the motorbike!” Herimone protested.

Harry’s hands went straight to his already wild hair, and he cried out, ”You don't even like Motorcycles.”

She turned to face him before she left, ”It has nothing to do with the motorcycle... It's the thing I knew would push his buttons.”

”Hermione, if you don't care about what he thinks or even like him, why do you care about pushing his buttons?”

”I just do Harry, have a good day, and I hope Theo stops acting like such a git.”

Before she shut the door, she thought she heard her friend grumble bloody hell.

”Hi,” Sirius greeted her as she made her way to his bike.

”Hello, yourself.”

” You're going to need this,” he said, handing her a helmet.

”Don't you need one?” Hermione asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. ”I need to protect the fair maiden. I wouldn't be a good knight if I didn't.”

She laughed, ”If you're a knight, then where is your horse?”

“This is my horse.” He tapped the gas tank of the black motorcycle before he placed the helmet on her head over her wild curls.

Hermione climbed on behind him and shut her eyes. The sound of him starting the engine deafened her, but as soon as they were on the road, she could not help but open her eyes and took every single detail in.

It was like being transported into a painting. The colors that flashed before her eyes, she thought she heard Sirius say, ” _ ’Beautiful, isn't it?’ _ But, it might have been the wind. Then she was sure of it he said, ”But undoubtedly not as beautiful as you.”

*********************

Hermione gripped the clutch and the throttle. She started the motorcycle and tried her best to steer it straight. She could hear Sirius running behind her, shouting, but she could not make out what he was saying.

She would show him. Hermione just had to get past her fear. 

She twisted the throttle further and then plowed straight into a...tree Stump.

Sirius ran over to her, his heavy boots clunking on the street. He stood over her yelling, ”And this is why you wore the helmet! Are you okay?”

Hermione nodded, and Sirius reached out his hand, ”Come on, I don't live too far from here, but I warn you mum is a cunt if there ever was one.”

Once she was standing, Hermione took off her helmet and said, ”That's not a nice thing to say.”

”It’s true, though.”

”At least you have parents are alive,” she snapped

“I am sorry... I didn't mean it.”

”Sirius, do you ever mean anything, you say?”

”I think I like you. I might even love you,” he said to her as he reached for her arm, 

It was just getting old, Hermione growled, ”You don't even know me! I am just whatever you think I am, and I can assure you I am not that!”

”That may be true,” Sirius said, shoving his hands in his pockets, “but I do know you’re funny. I do know you’re one of the few people who will put me in my place. You're as smart as hell. Possibly even more intelligent than my brother, who lives to rub it in my face that he's smarter than me. And I think there is so much more I can learn about you if you give me a chance.”

Hermione laughed, ”You forgot pretty.”

”I assumed that would be obvious—Hermione—that I think you're beautiful.”

”Continue, Sirius; you haven’t convinced me yet.” Hermione smiled—then walked over to him—and then gripped his leather jacket.

“Hermione, you make me want to be a better person,” Sirius said to her.

And then, against her better judgment, Hermione kissed Sirius. It felt as if someone had lit a fire under her skin. Her hands went straight to his curls. His thumbs hooked in the belt loops of her jeans. Then one snaked around and rested on her hip. It felt like there were sparks from his fingers. As if it was magic itself. 

She pulled away and said, “You should want to be a better person for yourself, Sirius, but at least you are trying.”

Sirius laughed, “Don’t they say if you don’t try, you’ll never succeed?”

“They do, and we will keep trying together.”

Sirius Orion Black may be an arse, but at least he had a good heart.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
